In case of the introduction of additives into exhaust gases, it is known to insert exhaust gas mixers with a plurality of wing-like deflecting surfaces into the path of the exhaust gas flow in order to achieve a swirling of the exhaust gases and thus an improved mixing with additives introduced into the exhaust gases.